Owed Money
by DustBunnies
Summary: Omi is up late typing an english paper, with a sleeping Yoji on the bed beside him.


Title: Owed Money Author Munchkin Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Weiss character they belong to whoever it was that created them. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of my sick amusement.  
  
It was one of those nights when the air was cool, and the wind was just rite. On nights like these people slumbered peacefully in the cool night air, while the streets lay still. On the third floor of the Koneko flower shop, a figure sat in front of a computer screen typing away. Many would think that the figure would jump at the chance to sleep on this cool night, out of all the hot ones the summer heat has brought. On the bed across from the figure, lay another figure. This figure seeming much older then the one at the computer. Long blond hair mussed up from the figure's constant rolling around. Loud snores sprouting forth from the sleeping figures mouth. It was going to be a long night, thought the figure with short brownish hair.  
  
" Why does he have to snore so damn loud?"  
  
" He can't sleep quietly like Aya, or at least have a soft snore like Ken." I sat at my computer thinking of these thoughts while typing a report up for school. I don't know why I waited this late to type it.  
  
" Oh yeah, stupid mission, stupid psycho killers," I muttered darkly. I could be sleeping too if it weren't for them.  
  
" A couple more sentences then I should be done. I better get an A for this, typing a persuasive report on why buying cheese in bulk is a good investment is hard. I was interrupted from my thoughts about the wonders of cheese when Yoji started to stir.  
  
" No! Aya!! Give me back my cookie!" Yoji was sleep talking again. Why does he always have to do this to me when I have some type of report to type up?  
  
Omi rolled his eyes as Yoji continued to babble on about some other thing in his dream. I looked over at him again, only to do a double take. Although the room was dark, I could still make out what he was doing. Yoji Kudou was picking his nose. I didn't know if I should laugh or well just...laugh. Suddenly a thought struck me. I heard that when a person was in a state of sleeping and awake, whatever you tell them they would believe you.  
  
An evil smirk appeared on the face of the youngest member of Weiss. Turning his head towards the figure of Yoji who was still picking his nose, Omi had to laugh again. Suppressing his laugh Omi said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
" Yoji you owe me 20 bucks. Pay up now!" Yoji kept picking his nose, still not saying anything. Omi was beginning to reconsider what he was saying, not sure if Yoji was still asleep or not any more.  
  
" Really though you owe me 20 bucks, and I want my money. I need it for tomorrow." Trying to peer into the darkness to see Yoji's face, the only answer he got from the nose picking blond was for him to slump back down onto the mattress.  
  
Thinking that Yoji had fallen back to sleep, Omi turned his attention back to his report when Yoji said " I'll pick the money out of my nose." At the reply Omi fell off his chair laughing. Now he had something over Yoji's head, that's what he get for making fun of my shorts.  
  
The next morning at the breakfast table, we see four figures sitting; one was sipping a cup of tea while the other three was eating eggs and bacon. The youngest out of the four had a smile on his face, still remembering last night's event. Getting up to put his dish in the sink, he went upstairs to grab his bag for school. Coming back downstairs to bid farewell to the other three he was stopped by a tall blond.  
  
" Ey Omi here's the twenty bucks I owe you." The other two occupants to the room raised their eyebrows at this. Since when did Yoji started to borrow money from people? The self-proclaimed playboy always had money. They spared a glance at each other then turned back to watch.  
  
Omi was having a hard time holding in his laughter. His face slowly turning different shades of color. Before he could say anything else the blond interrupted him.  
  
"Are you going to take it or not Omi, he said holding out the $20 bill towards the youth. The only reply he got was Omi laughing his ass off.  
  
" Yoji did you pick that out of your nose!?" Bursting out into laughs again Omi hurried out before he had to answer the questioning look on the older blonds face, at his strange question.  
  
The three occupants left, stared at the spot where the teen was standing just moments ago. One thought ran through each of their heads.  
  
"Teenagers and their phases."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if the characters aren't like themselves. I haven't seen the show yet so I can't determine how they really act or the setting. The only clue I have on their personalities are from other fics. I'm sorry if I offended anyone because of my lack of information. Please don't be mad at me. And if you're wondering why Yoji and Omi are in the same room. Well I'm not quite sure either; think of it any way you want. Maybe it's a hint that they have something together. Hehe. But again I apologize to anybody out there who is offended by my lack of information. Thank you and Ja! 


End file.
